Our Special Guest
by MoroPinky
Summary: Kisa Wanijime is the newest first year student at Ouran. She's very quiet and decides to stay below the radar. But when Renge takes it upon herself to drag the girl to the Host Club, she finds herself getting into crazy adventures. HIATUS
1. Kisa,The Newest Guest

**Full Summary: Kisa Wanijime is the newest first year student at Ouran. She's very quiet and decides to stay below the radar. But when Renge takes it upon herself to drag the girl to the Host Club, she finds herself getting into crazy adventures.**

* * *

><p><em>Our Special Guest<em>

_By: Moro_

_Episode One:_  
><em>Kisa, The Newest Guest<em>

"Men!" Tamaki, the Host Club's 'King', shouted out to the members of his group. Kyoya merely glanced up from his computer to give his friend an eye roll before turning back to his computer. Mori ignored him while he wiped cake from Hunny's face. The twins were busy discussing something evilly while Haruhi was the only one who gave the king her attention. With an annoyed face, Tamaki decided to take what he gets. "Haruhi! I have been informed there will be a new student transferring tomorrow morning! Any information on him or her?"

"Why are you asking me?" Haruhi bluntly asked as she pointed to herself while giving her senpai an annoyed look. "That's Kyoya's or even the twins' job. Why are you asking me about stuff that is their job? Are you trying to make me feel like your dog?"

"NO!" Tamaki shouted and that's when all the club members turned and finally gave him all their attention. The hysterical blonde paid no attention to them as he was trying to get Haruhi to listen to him again. "That's not what I meant, Haruhi! It's just that those idiots weren't listening so I just thought you might know so I decided to ask you! Since you're so smart and all!"

Haruhi turned to him. He was giving her the most pathetic face in the world. She sighed, hoping he would calm down in the process. Thank goodness there weren't any customers around at the moment. "I don't know anything about the new student except that he or she is going to be in my class."

"Kisa Wanijime is a female for all your information," Kyoya stated from his seat in front of his laptop. As he typed, everyone turned to listen to him. "She is the daughter of Asuma Wanijime and his late wife Kira Wanijime."

"Wanijime?" Hunny shouted and smiled as flowers floated around his head from excitement. "That's the name of my favorite bakery and ice cream chain! Asuma Wanijime is very wealthy for someone in the pastry industry. In fact he's almost as rich as Tamaki's parents. I bet you Kisa is probably always eating sweets like me! What do you think, Takashi?"

Mori turned to the small blonde. "Yeah."

"So this Kisa girl is just another girl that will be coming to us probably," Kaoru said.

"That means we should find out what kind of guys she likes," Hikaru added.

"I can usually determine who a new customer will like by appearance, attitude, or even back story," Kyoya said. He finally stopped typing on his computer and turned to the group and gave them a kind smile, but there seemed to be a threatening vibe coming from him. "I'm just that good."

I wonder what senpai is up to over there? Haruhi thought to herself. But she sighed and dared to ask a question. "Well, have you determined it yet? I'm guessing you were looking at her background information this whole time while Tamaki was freaking out."

"Actually," Kyoya began as he turned back to his computer. "She has a pretty interesting story."

"Story time!" Hunny, Tamaki, and the twins shouted.

Haruhi sweat dropped. She couldn't believe them. Why would they go snooping around at someone's personal information like that? But she had to admit, she was a little interested about the new student herself. So, she walked over to where everyone else was, which was surrounding Kyoya as he turned to them all again and began to tell them.

"Well," Kyoya began slowly, trying to tell it correctly. "Ever since she was little, she's enjoyed drawing and has won many awards. She seems to be very kind and has outstanding grades. Not as good as mine of course. Anyway, when her mother died two years ago she ceased to enter drawing contests. She became a very withdrawn person. But, I had learned that one person earlier this year got her to open up. It was like a quick summer romance. She liked this one guy named Jinta Outani and was with him throughout the whole summer."

"Jinta Outani!" Tamaki gasped. "He's one of the best kendo fighters in the country."

"So he's right up there with Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked, just now hearing about this guy.

"You bet! He's a master with a kendo stick!" The twins exclaimed together, exactly at the same time.

"He's not as good as Takashi!" Hunny whined as he clung tighter to Mori while he sat on his back piggy-back style. "They fought once and even though it went on for two hours straight, Takashi still came out on top."

Haruhi then tilted her head. "Wait, you said it was only during the summer? What happened?"

"Jinta got into a motorcycle accident and got hurt pretty bad," Kyoya said. "He's perfectly fine now but the pain of seeing Jinta like that killed Kisa so bad it seems she blamed herself because he admitted he was thinking of her at the time. She broke up with him, saying that she didn't want him to get hurt because of her again. At least, that's what it says on this report I brought up. Anyway, Mr. Wanijime saw how painful it was for his daughter to stay at her all girl's academy, which was around the area where Jinta lived, so he moved here and now Kisa will be a student here tomorrow."

"Wow," Hunny said. "I hope she's not still sad about all the stuff that happened."

"So," Tamaki said, trying to get serious. "What type of guy is she into? Oooh! Wait! Let me guess! Um...let's see...Mori! It's Mori, isn't it?"

"At first glance you might think that," Kyoya said. He then turned to Tamaki and frowned at him. "But you're dead wrong," The blonde boy reacted to this by going to his corner and mumbling to himself about how he was sure it was Mori. Kyoya then continued. "Actually, seeing as her past romance with a kendo fighter went south, she'll most likely be into the total opposite. Like maybe Haruhi or Hunny."

"Really?" Haruhi asked then thought about it and nodded. "Oh yeah. That does make since."

"Well," Kyoya began. "We'll see if she does come."

"If?" The twins questioned.

"Well she might not come, seeing as she's very dedicated to her studies these days and probably still upset over about her relationship with Mr. Outani," Kyoya explained to the group.

"What's the point of looking her up if it's very unlikely for her to come?" Haruhi asked.

"Because I wanted to mess with Tamaki's head a little. See how confused he is," Kyoya told them and they all looked at Tamaki, who was still in his corner, still trying to figure this problem out.

"So we have to make sure she comes here!" Said a loud and controlling voice. They all flinched and slowly turned to Renge as she entered the Host Club's room and smirked at them all. "Get ready boys because we're going to get that new guest to come to us if it kills you all!"

"I'm scared..." Hunny whined to Mori as he clung tighter to the raven haired boy.

_*~*~*~* Sakura Kiss *~*~*~*_

Kisa Wanijime stepped into her new school that day very quietly. She was a very light skinned girl that contrasted well with her chest length, black hair and deep, dark blue eyes. She wore the distasteful yellow dress as well as she could with her hair parted on the left with some strands cut short coming over her forehead as they were angled to the right.

She pulled on the collar slightly as she stepped in. It wasn't tight or anything. She was just very nervous. She looked around the empty hall and had realized everyone was probably in their classes. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding as the thought fully registered in her head. However, she was still very nervous and she wasn't excited about her new class, which was class 1-A.

She began to look for her classroom anyway. After about thirty minutes of looking, she found that she was in front of the third year's area, she fell to her knees, now in a state of desperation. She began to retrace her steps in her mind and found that she had taken so many twists and turns she was absolutely lost. She clamped her head between her hands and fought the urge to scream by growling to herself. She hit her head with her fists a few times before standing again and looking around.

Surprisingly, Kisa ended up finding a directory hanging from the wall. She gaped. How big was this place? Before loosing it again, she walked over to the map and saw a big red dot with the words 'You Are Here' printed in big, black, bold letters right next to it. She nodded and traced the halls with her finger before finding her class on the map and smiled slightly. Then she grabbed one of the small, portable maps and began to follow the halls to her classroom.

Once she was finally in the right area, she successfully located her classroom and put the map away. She then looked up at the name of the class and gulped. She took a deep breath and gathered all of her courage and forced her fist to raise into the air. She then nodded and went to knock when the bell rang. She sweat dropped as students began to head to their free period time. Then the door she was at opened and she moved just in time not to be trampled.

She sighed as she passed some twins in the hall. Seeing as it was her free time, she decided to go sit by the fountain outside and maybe sketch it. She nodded at the idea. That's exactly what she'd go do. It should help her relax.

_*~*~*~* Sakura Kiss *~*~*~*_

"I go looking for the fountain and some how I end up here," Kisa mumbled to herself as she found herself right back in front of class 1-A. She wanted to throw a fit but she knew that it wasn't proper of her to do that. At least not in a public place.

So, she took a deep, calming breath before nodding and taking out her map again. She followed the trail to the fountain with her finger and smiled again while putting the map away. She then turned the correct way and began to head out.

Then a voice suddenly shouted out behind her. "Hey! You! You're that new girl, Kisa, right?"

Kisa froze as she heard running behind her. Was she in trouble? She knew she had missed her first class but she didn't know it was a big deal. She suddenly had someone grab her wrists and begin to drag her in the opposite direction of the fountain. Kisa finally turned to see it was a girl with long hair and a pink bow in her hair. She gave the girl a confused look before she turned back around to her and stopped.

She looked at Kisa up and down then she had anime hearts in her eyes. She then clung to the raven haired girl with a big hug. "OH MY GOSH! You're so cute! Your hair and eyes totally contrast with your light skin! You're so beautiful! They're going to totally agree with me! This dress though...I wish we had something else to wear but oh well! Let's go!"

"Go where?" Kisa asked as the girl pulled her off to who knows where. "Who are you?"

The girl glanced back at her and smiled before turning right back in the direction she was running. "Renge of class 1-A!"

*~*~*~* Sakura Kiss *~*~*~*

"Where is that woman? How long can it take her to find one girl?" Tamaki grumbled to himself in his corner, getting very discouraged at this point. He sat curled up in a little ball as he stared at the corner and listened to the movement behind him. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on..."

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked from her seat at the table where she sat with some customers. "Are you okay?"

"Ignore him," Hikaru said.

"He's just impatient," Kaoru added.

The twins were seated with a pair of customers at their table while Hunny sat close by with Mori with a few other girls who were asking the blonde boy about what kind of sweets he liked and some were even trying to get Mori into a conversation with them. Kyoya stood off on the side with his clipboard, making sure everything was orderly. Tamaki's customers were seated on the couch and waiting for him to come back, getting fussy.

"Tamaki!" A brunette called out to him. He didn't move and just continued to grumble to himself. The brunette's brown eyes then got all watery. "Tamaki! Aren't you going to come and pay attention to us?"

"Yeah!" A blonde shouted from the seat next to the brunette. Her emerald eyes then got all watery like her friend's. "Don't you like us anymore, Tamaki?"

That's when the blonde stood up straight and cleared his throat. He turned to them and smiled politely to them. He then walked over to them and once again had them hooked on his line as he sat down between them. "I'm so sorry about that. I was just worried about that new girl that the twins and Haruhi said didn't show up in their first class with them today. I know it's wrong for me to worry about her like that when I'm supposed to be sitting here and entertaining you."

The girls instantly blushed. "Oh Tamaki! You're too kind! You have a heart of gold!"

Haruhi stared at them in disbelief. "You have to be kidding me. They're not actually falling for that crud, are they?"

"Haruhi?" The brunette turned back to her guests and saw the petite red head that spoke. She smiled kindly at Haruhi. "You really worry about your senpai, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Haruhi admitted. She smiled politely and Tamaki turned to listen to what she had to say. "I have him to thank for helping me with my appearance now and helping me adjust into this school. I really owe him."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted out as he jumped from his seat and over to her. She shouted out as he grabbed her and hugged her as he spun around. "You're so cute! Thank you for those kind words! You don't owe me anything! It is me who owes you everything because you're so sweet!"

"Ah!" Haruhi screamed and the customers giggled and laughed. "Senpai! Let me go!"

"Haha!" Hunny laughed as he held onto his bunny. "They're so funny, aren't they Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori nodded. He then sighed and took out a napkin. "Mitsukuni, your face is covered in cake."

"Sorry!" Hunny giggled as Mori wiped his face.

The customers just freaked out at how adorable it was. "OH! Sooooo cute!"

"Those two are two peas in a pod," The twins said with a simple sigh. They then turned back to their own customers. "Did we ever tell you about our trip in the Bahamas?"

"No," The girls said, getting excited.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open. Everyone turned and saw Renge dragging Kisa into the room. The girl with the pink bow laughed as she dragged the raven haired girl into the room for all to see and beside her. She smiled. "Hey everyone! I found the new girl, Kisa Wanijime! Now that we've found her, all other customers get out!"

"What?" They all shouted.

Renge's vibe then became evil as it seemed her hair turned into snakes. "Did you not hear me? Did I stutter?" All the customers flinched and backed away and towards the doors. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" The girls fled for their lives and that only left the Host Club, their manager, and their newest guest. Renge nodded and turned back to the club as they all gathered in front of her. "Guys, meet Kisa!"

All of the members took the raven haired beauty in and they all gasped.

"Her dark hair and eyes go so well with her light skin!" Tamaki gasped.

"I noticed that too!" Renge added.

"She's so natural," Kyoya observed.

"Her eyes seem to tell a story while her hair frames her lovely face!" The twins shouted out.

"She's pretty!" Hunny said, getting to the point. He was on Mori's back again. "Right?"

"Yeah," Mori replied bluntly.

Kisa stared at them all as they stared at her. She looked over each member before her eyes finally landed on Haruhi. She tilted her head confused and Haruhi returned the confused look. Before either one could question the other, Tamaki launched into action.

He stepped forward and bowed to Kisa. "It is so nice of you to come and meet us, Lady Wanijime."

"Um...thank you," Kisa said. She then sighed and turned to Renge, Tamaki's act having no effect on her. "Where am I?"

"The Host Club," Renge simply stated with a laugh as Tamaki sulked in his corner now.

Before Kisa could freak out, Kyoya spoke up. "We know of your history with Mr. Outani and we feel very sorry about that. However, our job here at Ouran is to make every lady feel special and our king, Tamaki over there, wants us to help you get better. So, for now on until you are better, we're making you the special guest."

"Special guest?" Kisa said and they nodded.

"You will be able to have one on one time with anyone without sharing them with anyone," Kyoya said with a nod. He then smiled. "So, who would you like to sit with when we go get our customers since Renge ran them all off?"

"They were in the way!" Renge shouted.

"Um..." Kisa looked over them all. She then nodded at her choice and pointed at Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked and she nodded. He smiled. "Okay then. Mori, can you please set them a table while the rest of us get our customers back?"

_*~*~*~* Sakura Kiss *~*~*~*_

Kisa sat right across from Haruhi at the table quietly. She stared at her hands as Haruhi watched her, wondering when she was going to speak. Mori had set them up some stuff and now he was pouring them their tea while they sat quietly. He looked at Haruhi and she looked at him. The raven haired boy gave her a look and Haruhi shrugged. Mori then left the two alone.

"Um..." Haruhi began. "So, you're new here. I know what that's like. I'm new here this year. I'm only here because of a scholarship for my grades."

"I see," Kisa mumbled as she stared at her hands, not comfortable with this situation.

"Well, as you know my name is Haruhi," The brunette said. When she didn't get a reaction she sighed. "You really don't like this, do you? You're still upset about Jinta, aren't you?"

Kisa looked up at her finally. "Haruhi, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Haruhi said and gave that now famous smile that put her customers into a frenzy of squeals and giggles.

But Kisa's face was straight and it had no effect on her. Since everyone else was gone out of the room and Mori was on the other side of the room going through some of his stuff for kendo practice later, Haruhi was the only one to hear Kisa's soft voice say something that shocked her. "Why are you in the Host Club if you're a girl?"

Haruhi opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. She then took a deep breath and spoke. "How did you know?"

"I draw people all the time," Kisa answered. "I can tell a boy from a girl. Even if the girl has really short hair and is wearing a boy's uniform."

"Oh..." Haruhi said, surprised. She then sighed and smiled at Kisa. "Well, I guess if you want to know why I'm in the club, it's because I have to pay off a debt. I broke one of there vases by accident and they made me a deal. If I reach my quota of customers I'm home free. Then they found out I was girl. Well, Tamaki found out. The others already knew."

"That king of yours is something else, isn't he?" Kisa asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," Haruhi said and laughed lightly. "So, am I being a good host?"

"More like a good new friend," Kisa stated and smiled while Haruhi returned it. "So, everyone outside the club thinks you're a boy?"

"Yep and so does Renge," Haruhi added. "It's good to have someone serious to talk to for a change. All my customers are always gushing over me. I'm okay with it and all but sometimes I'd like a change."

"That sounds normal," Kisa said. "Would you like me to come back and visit you later tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Haruhi said, smiling. "Hey, your dad owns a chain of bakeries and ice cream shops, correct? Do you know how to make that kind of stuff?"

"Yep," Kisa said. "I only know how to make a few dishes myself though. Why?"

"I like to cook and I do all the cooking at home. You see, my mom died a long time ago and I took over her old jobs while my dad works," Haruhi explained. "I was thinking I could learn to make a sweet treat for him when he comes home from work. Do you think you could teach me?"

"I'd love to Haruhi," Kisa said. She smiled. "I'm glad I came here. I'm glad I met you."

Haruhi smiled back. "I'm glad I met you too."

"We're back!" The twins shouted as they opened up the doors to the room.

The customers fled back into the room with the hosts. They all then went back to what they were doing while Kisa and Haruhi continued to talk with each other and just enjoy each other's company. Some girls weren't happy about this because they wanted to spend time with Haruhi.

"Tamaki," A brunette said to him and he turned to her. "Some of us have been waiting all day to spend time with Haruhi but that new girl is hogging him. Can we please have our turn?"

"Oh," Tamaki said and he stood up. He walked over to the table Kisa and Haruhi sat at with the customers following. He cleared his throat and the two looked up from their conversation about preparing a certain type of dish and at the blonde. "Haruhi, I believe it's time to give these young ladies right here a turn. Kisa, why don't you move onto another host?"

Kisa nodded and stood up. She waved to Haruhi. "So, I'll call you later and we can meet up this weekend at your house. I can show you how to make that special dish."

"Okay! See you, Kisa," Haruhi said with a wave of her own. She then looked at Tamaki and saw the shocked look he gave her. "What?"

While Tamaki questioned Haruhi, Kisa was looking around for an empty table. When she found one, she smiled and sat down. She took out a sketch book and pencil and began to sketch the club members. She drew Haruhi and Tamaki arguing. She then sketched the twins sitting across from each other and entertaining their guests. She then drew Kyoya on his computer. She sketched out Hunny with cake on his face as some girls giggled at this. She finally looked around for the last member, Mori. Where was he?

"Those are very good," She heard a voice say behind her. She jumped and turned to see the host she was looking for looking over her shoulder at her drawings. She smiled at him slightly. "Were you looking for me to sketch next?"

Kisa nodded. "Yeah. And thank you."

"Why don't you enter art competitions anymore?" Mori asked as he sat down at the table with her. "You're very good. Is something holding you back?"

Kisa sighed. "I don't know. I just haven't been entering like I used to. Maybe I'm not into it anymore."

"Well," Mori began. "I heard you found out our little secret about Haruhi. Can you keep it?"

"Of course," Kisa said with a smile. She then turned to a new page in her sketch book and smiled at him. "Now sit there. I'm going to draw you."

_*~*~*~* Sakura Kiss *~*~*~*_

Kisa fell onto her bed when she got home. She sighed as she hugged the sketch book to her chest. She was happy to have changed out of that yellow dress. Now she wore her night wear, which was a big, blue t-shirt with black shorts hidden underneath. She laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling as she thought over today's events. She smiled.

"Maybe this move wasn't a bad idea after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: Well, how was that for my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic ever? And with an OC too! Anyway, please give me any tips and I guess if you have an OC of your own that you think might spice up the storyline in anyway, say it in a review and they I'll message you and talk to you about it and then you can tell me your OC idea. DO NOT just post an OC profile in a review because I will not accept it then. Anyway, it can be a new customer, a relative of one of the club members or of my OC, or even a love interest for my OC or for one of the club members. Or even a rival of Kisa's for the guy she likes. However, I have not decided if Kisa will and who she might like yet.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kisa: I hate getting lost in this building. Wait, what's this dark room?<strong>_

_**?: Hello, Kisa Wanijime. And welcome to the Dark Side!**_

_**Kisa: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Haruhi: Kisa!**_

_**Kisa: Someone save me!**_

_**Haruhi: Next time, Curse of Captivity!**_


	2. Curse of Captivity

_Our Special Guest_

_By: Moro_

_Episode Two:_  
><em>Curse of Captivity<em>

Kisa yawned as she stretched her arms. She was sitting straight up in bed and had just woken up from a peaceful sleep. She looked over at her computer when she heard it making a beeping sound that indicated she had an email. With a sigh, she pushed back her covers and threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She then trudged over to her desk and pulled out the chair then sat down in it. She then checked her new email, surprised to see it was Kyoya himself. She raised an eyebrow, curious of what he wanted to say to her over an email instead of face to face.

However, she clicked on it and read it anyway.

Dear Lady Wanijime,

Kisa, I wanted to ask you to come to the Host Club's room before class begins this morning so I could speak to you about some important things.

From, Kyoya

"Hmmm..." Kisa nodded. She then heard her door begin to open and she quickly shut the computer's lid down and turned to the door to see her father stick his head in. She smiled at him. "Hey Dad."

He smiled back at her with a goofy grin she was used to see from him in the morning, no matter how early it was. He always seemed to brighten her day. Asuma Wanijime had a thick head of black hair to go with his dark skin and light eyes. Kisa didn't really look like either of her parents. She obviously had her dad's black hair and her mother's light skin. Her dark eyes had skipped a generation on her father's side and had gone straight to her. She was okay with her fair mixture though. She liked the thought of being half her mother and half her father. Even if her father tells her she acts like her mother most of the time.

"What you up to so early?" Asuma asked.

Kisa shrugged as she stood up. "Just checking my email."

"So," Asuma began as he walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe. "Since I came home late I didn't get to hear your tale of your first day of school at Ouran. You want to talk about it now? Did you make any new friends? Got a boyfriend already?"

Kisa laughed at him. "Dad, I just woke up. Can I at least brush my teeth before you begin to hassle me about my day yesterday?"

"I'm sorry, Little Bird," Asuma said, using the nickname he and his wife gave to their daughter when she was a month old. "I just don't want us to be like one of those rich families where the parent spends no time with the child at all or doesn't know a single thing about them."

Kisa had walked over to her closet to retrieve her school uniform when her dad spoke. She turned to him. "Dad, you could never be like that. I wouldn't let you!"

"I know," Asuma said with a laugh. He then looked back at her. "But seriously, you don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

"Dad!" Kisa shouted at him with a laugh of her own. She walked over to the door and pushed him out of her room playfully, still in a fit of laughter. "Get out! I need to get dressed for school. I don't want to be late."

_*~*~*~* Sakura Kiss *~*~*~*_

Kisa walked up to Music Room #3's pair of doors that morning, surprised she had found the place. She thought about what Kyoya might want to discuss with her but she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the handle to the door. She then turned it then pushed in and peeked her head inside the room. She raised an eyebrow when she realized that no one was in there. She opened the door more and stepped inside completely before shutting it. She looked around again and this time she spotted Kyoya sitting at a table, waiting for her.

She smiled and made her way over to where he sat. As she got closer, she saw that Tamaki was sitting with him and she was confused. But she sighed and walked over to the table and cleared her throat to get their attention. Kyoya looked up from his clipboard while Tamaki looked away from his cup of tea and looked at the raven haired girl.

"Kisa, thank you for joining us. Please take a seat," Kyoya said as he guestured towards the seat on the other side of the table, across from him. Kisa nodded and sat down. She then looked back at Kyoya who smiled. "Now, you're probably wondering why I asked you to come here so early. Well, we wanted to discuss the fact that you've learned our little secret."

Tamaki was drinking some tea when Kyoya said that. His eyes widened and he spit it out and onto the table, almost hitting Kisa in the process. Tamaki gasped and turned to his friend. "Mother! Are you telling me that she knows about my teddy bear?"

Kyoya fought the urge to slap his own forehead. He then sighed and turned to Tamaki. "She does now. I was talking about the fact that Haruhi is a girl."

"Oh..." Tamaki said and looked back down at his tea.

Kisa raised an eyebrow at him. She then disreguarded him and turned back to Kyoya. "Let me guess, you want me to keep your secret so Haruhi can complete her quota of customers?"

Kyoya smiled and nodded. "Exactly. You see, she couldn't be in the Host Club if everyone knew she was a female. It wouldn't be right."

Kisa nodded. "I see. Well, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone about your secret."

"Okay then. That's it. You can go now, Kisa," Kyoya said as he stood up with his clipboard in hand. He pushed his glasses up slightly and nodded to Tamaki and the blonde stood. He then looked behind Kisa. "Mori, please escort Kisa to the twins waiting down the first year's hall."

Kisa turned around quickly and was surprised to see Mori standing right behind her. He looked down at her and she looked up at him, feeling like a midget. He then guestured for him to follow her to the doors and she did so. The two then left the room and shut the door behind them.

Kyoya sighed and turned to Tamaki, who was now in his corner. He shook his head. "Tamaki, are you coming class today or would you rather wait for us here and miss the chance of possibly seeing Haruhi in the halls before club hours?"

Tamaki shot up and ran to Kyoya's side. "Well, we better go to class now. We don't want to be late."

_*~*~*~* Sakura Kiss *~*~*~*_

Kisa and Mori walked down the halls quietly as they made their way to the first year's hall. They both were silent at first. However, when girls that knew Mori waved to him he would wave back with a blunt greeting but he would not leave Kisa's side. She was kind of happy about that. She didn't want to get lost again so it was good to have someone who knew the place very well by her side.

After a while, she tried to talk to him. "Mori, are you like a protector to Hunny-senpai or are you two just really close friends?"

"Both actually," Mori stated bluntly.

"I see," Kisa said. She sighed then and looked over to her side and got a view out the window. She saw some birds fly past and she smiled at it, an idea for a drawing coming into her head.

"You going to draw that?" Mori's voice pulled her away from her thoughts with his sudden question.

Kisa turned her head to him and nodded. "Yeah. I thought it would be a good sketch to draw out. It's a very pretty sight."

Mori smiled slightly at this with a nod. "It is. I remember when I first came here, I would stare out the window and look at the birds fly by."

"Do you like birds?" Kisa asked.

"Yeah," Mori answered and his eyes became distant. "My kendo teacher likes to watch birds in his spare time when he's not teaching us. I came in to see him about something one time and he got me to watch the birds fly by with him. It was very relaxing."

"Oh. You practice kendo," Kisa said, her smile dropping as she looked down at her feet as she walked.

Mori noticed her voice suddenly drop its happy tone. He came back from the memory and turned to her. "Something wrong?"

Kisa opened her mouth to answer but she slammed into someone and fell backwards and onto her butt. She gasped and looked up to see she had run into Kaoru's back. He and Hikaru turned to her. Mori knelt down and took her hands in his. She looked up at him and her eyes locked with his but he looked away quickly. He helped her to her feet and they both turned to the twins.

Hikaru tilted his head. "Where have you guys been?"

"Yeah. We've been waiting for like fifteen minutes," Kaoru added as he tilted his head also.

"Sorry," Mori said. He released Kisa's hands and nodded. "I'm going to head back to class and Mitsukuni."

Mori then turned away from them. He then walked away and vanished behind a corner. Kaoru and Hikaru sighed and turned to Kisa. Kisa looked at them but smiled awkwardly. They both smirked and both took one of her hands. They then lead her down the hall and to class 1-A. When they entered the room, Kisa went and took her seat by Haruhi and greeted her new friend.

_*~*~*~* Sakura Kiss *~*~*~*_

When class was let out, Kisa tried to follow Haruhi and the twins to the club room but she lost them in a crowd of people. The crowd began to drag her along with them and she felt like she was being pulled through water by a current. A strong one at that. She had no idea where they were taking her and she couldn't stop herself. She was absolutely stuck.

So, she just decided to wait for them to stop or clear up. Then she would search for the Host Club's room. So, as she was pulled from side to side and turned many corners, she tried to see if she could possibly spot the correct room. However, the crowd was rushing out so fast she couldn't read any of the signs or ask anyone where they were.

When the crowd became less dense. She strayed away and to the side of the hallway. She sighed in relief. However, when she looked around, she realized she was totally lost. She looked around for one of those directories she had seen yesterday but there wasn't one in sight. She wanted to scream from frustration but didn't. She knew she had to hold it in. So, she stayed relaxed and looked around carefully again. She then spotted a mysterious door.

Kisa walked up to it and noticed a dark aura was coming off of it. She ignored it and turned the handle and peeked into the suspicious room. She was surprised to see it was in total darkness as she walked inside. The door shut behind her and she jumped in shock. Her voice was trembling with fear when she spoke. "Hello?"

"Kisa Wanijime..." A voice said and Kisa felt a shiver run up and all over her body. She backed into the door when a cat like puppet was suddenly shoved into her face. Then a boy in a black cloak with black hair peeked out from behind the puppet with a candle illuminating his face. He smiled evily at her. "Welcome to the darkness."

Kisa's eye twitched. She then finally let loose with a loud scream.

_*~*~*~* Sakura Kiss *~*~*~*_

The Host Club was busy entertaining guest. However, Haruhi was surprised that Kisa hadn't showed up yet. She dismissed it though, thinking that the girl might have gotten caught up with sketching something. Besides, Kyoya didn't seem worried so she assumed everything was okay. Until they all heard a scream.

Haruhi stood up from her table, almost knocking it over. "What was that?"

Mori was to his feet first though and looked around as Hunny looked around also, except with a frightened look. Mori then turned to Haruhi. "Kisa."

Haruhi thought and then realization hit her. It was Kisa who screamed. "Oh no! Senpai! Kisa's in trouble!"

"Mori!" Tamaki began as he and the rest of the hosts jumped into action. Mori stood to attention. "Go and search for where that scream came from. Twins! Go patrol the halls and look for Kisa to see if you can find her. Kyoya! Send out a call to everyone to look out for something suspicious. Haruhi! You and me will look around the garden and foutain for her!"

"What about me?" Hunny asked as Mori ran out the door along with the twins.

"Hunny-senpai!" Tamaki began. "You can sit here and keep the guest happy."

Hunny slightly pouted as he hugged his bunny. He turned to his cake and away from Tamaki. "Fine."

"Come on, Senpai!" Haruhi said in a worried tone as she took off and out the door with Tamaki following behind her.

_*~*~*~* Sakura Kiss *~*~*~*_

The figure fell forward from shock and Kisa looked down at him. He slowly stood back up and backed up from her and further into his dark room. Kisa looked at him questioningly. He only stood there and stared at her. Kisa finally spoke though.

"Um, where am I and who are you?" Kisa asked, still trembling in fear of this guy.

"I am Nekozawa and this is Beelzenef. You are in the Black Magic Club room," He informed her as his puppet rubbed his hands together evily.

Kisa thought for a moment then remembered the twins telling her about this guy and to stay away from him. She nodded to herself then looked at Nekozawa. "Well, it was nice meeting you but I better get going! Nice to meet you."

"You're not going anywhere," Nekozawa said in an evil tone. "You see, I need someone to help me organize this club better and I've learned about how organized you are. So, I now put a curse on you!"

"And if I decline?" Kisa asked, now not taking him seriously.

"Then..." Nekozawa began and paused for dramatic effect. He smirked then threw out his hands in a dramatic fashion. "You shall be my prisoner!"

Kisa looked at him again, now with an irritated look. He then looked around, like something that was supposed to happen didn't. He grumbled to himself as he pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. Kisa opened her mouth to speak but screamed when she was suddenly hanging in a giant bird cage above the door. She gasped and looked around as she held onto the bars of it.

"What is this?" Kisa shouted at him.

Nekozawa smirked. "Like I said, you are now my prisoner!"

"The Host Club will come and save me!" Kisa exclaimed.

"The Host Club?" Nekozawa questioned. He turned away from her and thought outloud. "Great. Just what I need. Another encoutner with those guys. If they do manage to find me, please don't let them have Renge with them. She's scary."

Kisa sweat dropped at his words. "Seriously? You're worried about Renge? They've got Mori and Hunny, who are kendo fighters in there and you're worried about their manager?"

"What are you saying?" Nekozawa shouted at her.

"That it's kind of pathetic," Kisa answered and Nekozawa fell down face first. She sighed and clung to the bars. "Please come get me soon guys. I don't know how much more I can take of this guy."

_*~*~*~* Sakura Kiss *~*~*~*_

Mori ran down the hallway at a fast pace. He came to a four way and looked both ways. He then crossed and continued to run past students and girls that began to ask him stuff but he just kept moving. He had to find Kisa or where that scream came from. He then stopped when he reached a flight of stairs. He frowned but began to run down them as he passed by more students. He stopped at the bottom and looked back and forth.

"Mori!" A female voice shouted. He was going to ignore it at first but realized it was Renge. He turned to the light haired brunette as she ran up to him. She stopped in front of him and she looked out of breath. She had obviously been heading for the Host Club's room. "Mori! I heard Kisa scream. I think I know where it came from."

"Where?" Mori asked in a rushed but calm tone.

"Follow me!" Renge shouted out and turned in the diection she had run from. Mori ran after her in hopes of finding Kisa and quick.

_*~*~*~* Sakura Kiss *~*~*~*_

Speaking of Kisa, she banged her head against the bars of the cage for the fifteenth time from annoyance of Nekozawa going on and on about how he was the child of darkness and stuff like that. She groaned and finally laid down on her back in the cage and stared up at its ceiling. How did she get herself into this mess? And where was the Host Club? Shouldn't they have been here by now?

"Bored?" Nekozawa asked in his evil voice as Beelzenef rubbed his small hands together again.

"Very," Kisa replied in a bored tone that enhanced the answer. She sighed. "Why can't you just let me go? Why are you holding me captive anyway? What's the point really? It can't really be about helping you organize stuff, is it? You want free cake or something?"

"No!" Nekozawa shouted at her. He then sighed and leaned against the club room's doors. "Believe it or not, but I get lonely in this club."

"Why? What about the other members?" Kisa asked and Nekozawa looked up at her with a look. She then understood. He was the only member in the group. "Oh. I see. Well, what about your puppet?"

"Puppet?" Nekozawa asked, expecting her to correct herself.

Which she did. "I mean Beelzenef. How can you get lonely with such a...unique face hanging around?"

Nekozawa looked at his puppet and it looked back at him. He sighed and looked at Kisa as she sat back up and neared the bars to get a closer look at him. He hung his head so that she could't even see his mouth anymore. "Well, it would be nice to have some company that's not your hand with a cloth over it."

Kisa gave him a hurt look. "Nekozawa-senpai, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

He nodded but kept his head down. "Nobody does."

"Senpai, you don't have to be alone anymore," Kisa began and he looked up at her, surprised at her sudden statement. Her smile was kind and well meaning as she held onto the bars. "If you need a secretary or something to help you organize the club or something, I can help. I can help you get more members in your club."

Nekozawa looked up at her finally, his mouth opened wide in surprise. He began to speak but suddenly the door came busting open and he flew across the room and into the wall. Kisa gasped at the figure that stepped into the dark room. She then saw it was Mori with Renge behind him. He looked around then he looked up and jumped into the air. He had his kendo stick and he slashed at the cage and it suddenly fell to pieces. Kisa gasped as she began fall to the ground below until she felt a pair of strong arms catch her just in time. She opened her eyes to see it was Mori. He looked down at her as she stared up at him and she blushed lightly. He set her down and she thanked him silently.

Renge watched them with a raised eyebrow but then smiled. She then turned to Nekozawa and got out her giant paper fan and began to hit the older boy with it with each sentence. "You! How dare you kidnap our special guest! She's a protected girl of the Host Club and you have no right to lay a hand on her! Do you want Tamaki or the twins to find out? Huh? Answer me!"

"Renge!" Kisa shouted out as she ran over to the girl and from Mori's hand. She grabbed Renge's arm and stopped her from hitting Nekozawa again. "It's fine, Renge. He's a friend."

"Friend?" Renge questioned as she lowered her arm but only slightly.

Kisa nodded. She released Renge once she relaxed then she walked over to a cowering Nekozawa in the corner. She put out a hand to him and he looked at it for a moment. He then took it gratefully and she helped him stand up. She smiled at him but she spoke to Renge and Mori. "I'm Nekozawa-senpai's new secretary and one of the newest members of the Black Magic Club."

Renge gasped while Mori held his in on the inside. Before he could speak though, Nekozawa spoke. "Yes. She has come to the dark side."

"Don't push it," Kisa warned him and he nodded apologetically. Kisa sighed and released his hand and turned to Mori and Renge. "Can I please go to the Host Club now? I'd like to speak with Haruhi again."

Mori nodded and he held his arm out for her to take. She looked at the guesture questioningly before laughing lightly and put her arm around his. He then guided her out of the room. Meanwhile, Renge turned back to Nekozawa and he flinched at her stare. She sighed. "You better take care of that girl, Nekozawa. Understand?"

"Yes," he whispered softly.

"Speak up!" Renge shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" He shouted out in a rush.

She smiled. "Much better."

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: Well, there was chapter two! Did I shock you with the ending or not? Oh well. Now Kisa is a special guest to the Host Club and is a member of the Black Magic Club. I wonder how that will turn out for her.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>?: I'm looking for someone. I need to speak with her and I mean now. Don't test me! I'll cut you!<strong>_

_**Tamaki: So short but...**_

_**Hikaru and Kaoru: So much evil in one small package.**_

_**?: There you are.**_

_**Kisa: What are you doing here?**_

**_Haruhi: Next time, Sakura Blossoms Forth_!**


	3. Sakura Blossoms Forth

_Our Special Guest_

_By: Moro_

_Episode Three:_  
><em>Sakura Blossoms Forth<em>

"Nekozawa-senpai!" Kisa shouted out as she ran after the president of the Black Magic Club. She was carrying a stack of papers with names of multiple students printed on them that Nekozawa was planning to ask to join the club. From what Kisa gathered, it seemed like he wanted to ask the whole school to join. "Wait up for me! I can only walk so fast with this load."

Nekozawa stopped and turned to see Kisa trying to catch up with his fast pace. He let her catch up to him before he began to walk with her by his side this time. "So, next we have to make invitations and mail them to each person on this list."

"Why not just send out an annoucement on the school's news letter or over the annoucer?" Kisa questioned.

"No one pays attention to those things," Nekozawa said simply. He then stopped in front of the club room. "Well, I guess I can let you go now. Go have fun with your Host Club."

"Thank you Nekozawa-senpai!" Kisa said as she literally dropped everything and ran off in search of the Host Club room.

_*~*~*~* Sakura Kiss *~*~*~*_

A little girl who looked to be only ten years old came walking down the long hall of Ouran Academy. She was unaware of where she was exactly heading to but she just continued to walk. She had dark skin and that contrasted with her light blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her hair was short and chin lenght. She wore all black clothing and a frown on her face as her eyes were looking over the area. She looked like a girl on a mission.

She then reached Music Room #3. She heard the faint sound of laughter and voices talking inside the room. She nodded and grabbed the doorknob. She then pushed open the door to get a bunch of red rose petals slammed into her face. She grumbled to herself as she wiped her eyes with anger and then looked at the group of boys and unknowingly one girl in front of her.

"Welcome," The Host Club greeted as they stood ready to greet their guests like they always did.

They then raised an eyebrow when they saw this little girl. Tamaki was the first to jump into action. He walked over to the door and picked her up and began to twirl around with her as he hugged her tight. "Oh my goodness! You're so cute! You're absolutely adorable!"

"Senpai!" Haruhi shouted at him. "Don't do that!"

"She is quite adorable though, right Haru-chan?" Hunny asked in his sweet voice.

Haruhi sighed. "Well, yeah but he shouldn't do that still."

"Quit hogging her boss!" Hikaru shouted.

"Yeah!" Kaoru agreed.

"No! She's all mine and you can't have her!" Tamaki yelled at them as they tried to rip her from his arms.

Kyoya then saw a gleam in the little girl's eye and he raised an eyebrow. He looked over at Mori who nodded. The club's vice president then spoke. "Tamaki, I think you should-"

Too late. The little girl growled and Tamaki stopped twirling and looked down at her curiously. He then had his nose grabbed and he was dragged to the floor by the little girl. He hollered out in pain as the twins backed away from the enraged child. Hunny jumped behind Mori in fear as Haruhi sweatdropped and backed up in shock. Kyoya merely sighed in annoyance. The little girl turned to them all as an evil, dark aura glowed around her.

"Don't touch me," She growled.

"So much evil," Hikaru began.

"In such a small package," Kaoru finished for his twin as they both hid behind a table.

Tamaki began slowly, trying to seem brave. "Um, why are you here, little one?"

"I am looking for someone and I need to speak to her now!" The little girl rang out.

"Who are you looking for?" Kyoya asked.

They all turned when they heard the sound of the door opened. Kisa then stepped inside with a smile on her face. But it fell when she saw the little girl before her. She raised an eyebrow. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Big sister, I just came to check up on you," The little girl, Sakura, answered.

"Big sister!" Everyone shouted, shocked.

Sakura turned her evil glare onto the Host Club. "It's not that surprising. She didn't tell you about me?"

"Um, no," Tamaki said, being very cautious of what to say, unsure of what would anger the young child.

Kisa cleared her throat and walked over to her little sister. "Sakura, why are you really here? There's got to be a reason."

"I came to check up on those idiots and make sure they're treating you right," Sakura said as she pointed an accusing finger at the Host Club.

Kisa giggled. "Of course they are. There's no need to worry about them. They are some of the greatest friends I've met."

Sakura gave her sister a questioning look before turning back to the Host Club. "I'm going to stick around for the rest of the day to make sure she's not covering up for you dummies."

"You don't mind if she does, do you guys?" Kisa asked. Sakura turned a glare to them.

Tamaki shook his head quickly. "Of course not! She can stay as long as she wishes!"

Sakura smirked evilly before turning back to Kisa. "Well, let's get on with this."

_*~*~*~* Sakura Kiss *~*~*~*_

Kisa was sitting with the twins today while Sakura sat off on the side on the couch with Hunny as they both ate some cake. Mori sat on the arm of the chair and watched Kisa and the twins talk to each other while Haruhi watched also, knowing how those two were so mischevious sometimes. Tamaki was waiting on Sakura hand and foot, making sure she wouldn't get mad at him again. Kyoya just stood on the side and watched the whole thing play out.

"So, why is Sakura so evil?" Hikaru asked bluntly.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted. "You shouldn't ask Kisa that. It's rude."

Kisa shook her head. "It's fine. Sakura isn't evil though. She's just expressing how she feels about our mother's passing. You see, Sakura was only five when our mother passed away and she's upset that she didn't get to really know our mother. So, she takes her anger out on others. Sadly, that's who's she's really molded into and she's become very protective of me and my father. I love Sakura but sometimes I wish she'd calm down."

Kaoru nodded. "I see."

"It must be terrible to lose your mother," Hikaru said. He then turned to Kaoru. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Kaoru smiled. "I don't know what would happen if I lost you either, Hikaru."

Kisa sweatdropped at the two's act as the girls squealed around them. Just like Tamaki's act and Haruhi's act of being a boy, the twins' lovefest act didn't work on her either. But she knew that the twins' relationship was close but not that close. "It must be great to be so close to each other."

"Yeah," Hikaru answered.

"We've always only had each other really," Kaoru said. "But since we've joined the Host Club-"

"We've open up much more," Hikaru finished. "Even more after Haruhi joined."

Kisa smiled. "That's so sweet."

Kaoru suddenly lifted up Kisa's chin with his index finger and smirked at her turning red face. "You're sweet, Kisa-chan."

"Kaoru?" Hikaru questioned his actions but then fell into the act also. He walked over to the other side of Kisa and whispered into her ear. "I see what Kaoru sees. You are absolutely sweet."

"I wonder if you taste just as sweet," Kaoru said as he leaned his face closer to Kisa's, his lips aiming for hers.

Kisa's face could now compete with a tomatoe. She finally gave out and fainted in her seat. Mori was there just in time to catch her from falling out of her chair. He looked over at the laughing twins. He then saw a dark figure behind them. He would have warned them but the figure suddenly slammed a plate over each of their heads, knocking the twins out cold. Sakura glared at the duo as they laid on the floor unconscious as the customers gasped in shock.

Tamaki backed up and towards the door until Kyoya pushed him forward and toward Sakura. He gasped as she turned her peircing stare onto him. He then gathered some of his courage. "Sakura, darling, please don't-"

Sakura suddenly slammed a paper fan across his face and knocked him down. "Don't call me darling!"

Kisa opened her eyes to the sound of her sister yelling at the top of her lungs. She looked up at Mori and he set her down. Kisa rubbed her head then looked over at the unconscious twins. She then looked over at her sister and Tamaki. She frowned. "Sakura! Stop that!"

Sakura turned to her. "Why should I? They're just a bunch of idiotic guys!"

Kisa shook her head. "They are not! They're my friends and you'll treat them with respect!"

"You're not my mom!" Sakura shouted at Kisa.

Kisa's eyes widened, shocked by Sakura's choice of words. She was dumbstruck at the moment. Sakura nodded at this and turned on her heals quickly before heading towards the doors and leaving the club room all together. Kisa could only stare after her. She was in shock as the twins groaned as they woke up, thanks to Hunny fanning them awake. They both rubbed the back of their heads as they looked around to make sure Sakura had left the room.

"Man, did that hurt," Kaoru said.

Hikaru nodded. "I think I got a bump on my head now."

Haruhi looked at Kisa and walked over to her. "Kisa, what's wrong?" The raven haired girl sighed and hung her head. Haruhi set a hand on her shoulder. "I think you should go speak to her. It might help you both."

"She doesn't like to talk about this kind of stuff," Kisa replied.

"Well then," Tamaki began as he stepped forward. "You're just going to have to learn how to properly speak with your younger sister. You two have to become closer and create a true and long lasting bond because you are sisters and by blood too. You both must learn to love each other properly and not argue. I believe you two should sit down and have a heart to heart about your mother. It would probably be for the better."

"I know senpai was mostly just rambling on there but he does have a point in a way," Haruhi said. "You two should sit down and talk about your mother if it bothers you both that badly. I mean, what are sisters for, right?"

Kisa looked at Haruhi and smiled. "Thanks, Haruhi."

_*~*~*~* Sakura Kiss *~*~*~*_

"How dare she of all people try to boss me around!" Sakura shouted out as she stomped past the water fountain in Ouran's front lawn. She crossed her arms and glared at everything around her. "She is not the boss of me! No one tells me what to do!"

She finally stopped and looked into the water the fountain was shooting out. She stared at her reflection and saw the mad little girl staring back at her. The blonde hair was the exact same tone of her mother's. She remembered that at least. She splashed her hand across the image, making it disappear all together. She then sat down on the ground and leaned against the fountain as she wiped her eyes furiously.

"Stupid Host Club," She grumbled to herself. "I hate them. They're just a bunch of idiots. Nothing more. They can't have Kisa. She's my sister."

"Sakura," The familiar voice rang out across the yard. Sakura looked up and saw her sister looking down at her. Sakura looked away as she heard her sit down next to her. "Sakura, no one is going to take me away from you. It's okay to cry."

"I ain't crying!" Sakura sobbed as the dam finally broke and she began to cry loudly as she buried her face in her hands.

Kisa gave her a sad look before taking her into her arms and hugging her. She swayed back and forth as she patted her back. "That't it. Let it out. Everything is going to be fine. Just fine. It helps to let it out."

Sakura kept sobbing until it turned into a small whimper. She looked up at her older sister. "I'm sorry, Kisa. I don't mean to be so mean. I can't help it."

"It's okay. I understand. It's not good to bottle things up though," Kisa told her sister as she held her in her arms. "You should always let it out. Don't suppress it. It's not good for anyone."

Sakura nodded. She then hugged her sister. "Thank you, Kisa."

"Now," Kisa began. "I think you should go apologize to the Host Club, don't you think?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes to the side. "Let's not push our luck just yet."

"I get it," Kisa said with a laugh.

_*~*~*~* Sakura Kiss *~*~*~*_

Haruhi was watching out the window with the rest of the Host Club. They all smiled at the happy scene the siblings shared. They watched as they both stood up then headed back inside of the building. Haruhi smiled and turned to see the rest of the club happy for the two also. She then turned to Tamaki.

"So, you're afraid of a little girl?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki chuckled lightly. "Well, I was just playing along with her little game. She did not really frighten me."

"Sakura is back," Kaoru and Hikaru said in unision.

"Duck and cover!" Tamaki shouted as he ran and hid under one of the club's tables. He then looked around and realized that he had been tricked by the laughing duo. He glared at the two. "How dare you two make a fool out of me?"

"What're you going to do?" Hikaru asked.

"Hit us with a broom or something?" Kaoru added.

Tamaki looked at them annoyed. "Why you-"

"We're back," Kisa greeted as she walked in with Sakura at her side. "What did we miss?"

"Not much," Mori answered calmly.

"Kisa!" Kaoru said as he ran towards the raven haired girl. "Come and continue your time with us! We were having such a great time!"

"Yeah!" Hikaru added.

"Great time? You two made her faint!" Haruhi shouted at them.

"What's your point?" The twins asked.

Sakura all of a sudden was behind them. She slapped both of them on the back of their heads with her paper fan. "Only one host at a time with my sister! That's the new rule!"

"Fine!" The twins groaned in annoyance.

Sakura looked over at Hunny and nodded. "Let's go eat some cake."

"Alright!" Hunny said with joy and he jumped onto Mori's shoulders. "Takashi! You and Kisa can join us."

"Okay," Mori said bluntly.

"Sure," Kisa said with a laugh as she walked over to the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: Well, there is chapter three. I would like to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, andor favorite! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think please. Now for the preview of the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kisa: A masked hero lurking the halls? I wonder who he could be.<strong>_

_**Haruhi: He even has a sidekick.**_

_**Kyoya and Hikaru: Why is he so short?**_

_**Kisa: Oh no! A robber is holding us captive! Who will save us?**_

_**?: When trouble is near, I will be there to save the day. No matter how dangerous.**_

_**Haruhi: Next time, Ouran's Dark Knight!**_


End file.
